


Komaeda Meets The Backstreet Boys (A SasuNaru Fanfiction)

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Naruto, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, carebears - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, NSFW Art, Scat, carebears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda gets a little horny and your smelly fart ought to do the trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komaeda Meets The Backstreet Boys (A SasuNaru Fanfiction)

mm m yes yes very nice indeed heheehehe *komaeda wriggles his tongue inside u*  
u start to moan   
ko will clean u up. komaeda starts sucking into u , u tingle in all the right places  
the tension was so high ur ass slit out .. smellyfart.  
a few miles nearby, Komaeda's mom was attracted to smell and sniffed nose around to find the holder of the good sniff.  
*farts again*   
Komaeda had a turn on for farts He wanted to do things with his little stuffed crinket, it was a craving. Komaeda slowly grabbed the stuffed bear from his side table and started sliding it on each of ur nipples   
"Komaeda! What is somebody walks in on us!" komaeda snickered as he jammed his sweaty pits onto ur face n u just kept lapping his pit sweat upu just couldnt stop inhaling his body odor it was just so fresh   
as u were flailing ur arms alover the mattress u touched somebody, komaeda's left testicle   
"komaeda...what is THAT"  
komaeda pressed his finger onto ur lips n shhhhh no more words as he slid his testicles back into the nightstand  
"tonight is about us, baby girl" komaeda crawls back ontop of u and continues with the carebear in his left hand  
"s...aangmhpgh" the carebar was being shoved into ur mouth, you felt its cotten inside ur wet hole, being gritten on by your teeth.  
"K.. kakOAo. he was looking at u with the cutest smile uve ever seen, and you knew exactly why u fell inlove with him  
"[Your name]"  
"?"   
"please go to san francisco with me....right now!"

'(at this moment?)"  
komaeda kissedu through the carebear, he grabbed you you both grabbed yoru coats and went outside to the air port  
you slid the carebear out of ur mouth and decided to name him franklin  
oh and you both died


End file.
